


Out of Sight

by HunterMemoir



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Near-Future, Non-Fiction fiction, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMemoir/pseuds/HunterMemoir
Summary: Hiding in plain sight is an art form, one which her father tried to cultivate in her from a very young age.Threatened by her own brother after her father's death, Clarke is helped by her remaining family to safety, where she finds life has much more to offer when you are a normal girl.





	1. Seven Years Ago: Clarke - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!  
> As promised, a new story for the new year.  
> I hope this year treats us all better than the last one did, love you lots!

Clarke was never one to garner much attention from others. She was perfectly satisfied with letting her twin draw the spotlight onto himself.

  
Born the younger twin to England’s future King had it’s perks, including, well, not being the future Queen. Growing up, her brother, Jason had always been rowdy, quick to judge and anger, he slipped into the slot of the rebellious teen long before he actually was a teen. During his early teens, most of his rowdy behavior was contained to his school and their home, but as he grew older, he and his best friend, another affluent party boy, called Bellamy Blake, have become well known as irresponsible, childish womanizers, and were always under public scrutiny. Which kept Clarke, who was rather calm in her behavior all these years, well out of the unwanted spotlight.  
  
  
When Jason and Clarke were eleven years old, their youngest brother was born. Aden, just like his older siblings, was a blue eyes toddler with a wide toothless smile and a tinkling laugh that warmed hearts all around him, unlike his older brother, and much like his older sister, he never grew out of that stage and the cherubic toddler become an angelic child that was, not once, nicknamed, the nation’s Favorite Prince. Jason didn’t mind that too much, he never gave Aden much thought, for him, his younger brother was nothing more than another random person in the house and has never given him the time of the day, on the other hand, Clarke, who was there the night he was born, fell in love with the youngest and was there for him since day one.  
  
  
The house dynamics were changed forever when their father, Prince Jacob was killed in active duty, fighting with the allied states near the newly formed Kurdistan, helping the Kurds to eliminate the last of ISIS that remained in the area after decades of fighting.

  
While their grandfather, King George was still alive, he was old and it was a well known fact that he wanted to abdicate, and had his only son lived he would have, leaving the throne to his bright, level headed son and his doctor wife. Life had other plans. Jake died and Jason became the heir apparent to the throne. King George feared for the future of his kingdom should it be left for Jason to run and decided to remain in power as long as he still could.  
That, in itself, caused the young prince to rebel even harder, he wanted the power and the station, and he didn’t care much for the danger he would put his family in and how displeased the people would be, should he drag their beloved country down with him.  
  
  
Abigail, their mother, loved her husband dearly and while being absent a lot, a direct result of her being a famous doctor and a member of the Physician Guild and an Alderman in the City of London, she was very involved in their rearing, alongside her husband, the two took careful measures to raise their children like a regular family, which seemed like a success where Clarke and Aden were concerned but a complete disaster when Jason was brought up.  
After Jake’s death, Abby became obsessed with her work but never left Aden and Clarke to the mercy of their nannies, she continued to make an effort to still be involved in their day to day lives.  
  
  
While Clarke was 16 years old and more than capable of caring for herself, her five year old brother was still too young to understand why both of his parents were suddenly missing. He became attached to Clarke to the point where their connection was more like a mother and her child than the siblings they truly were.  
  
  
Their grandfather, tried as hard as he could to spare the three orphaned siblings as much time as he could, to make sure the trauma of losing their father would not create as much damage as it could without a proper support system, but it seemed that it was already too late for Jason, who sank lower than ever and wreaked havoc with his friend, Bellamy, whenever and wherever they could.  
  
  
Clarke and Aden, on the other hand, were grateful for their grandfather's attention and became closer to him than they ever were, so when time came, and Clarke graduated from her secondary school, the choice to continue her studies weighted on her, since what she truly wanted to do, was run and hide, to go somewhere far away where she wasn’t a princess, somewhere she could make something of herself. For all her dreams, Clarke couldn’t bring herself to leave her young brother on his own.  
  
  
It was early evening and the spring was just about to turn into summer, Clarke, who was never much a fan of the heated summer months, was actually quite disappointed. She paced in front of the heavy wooden door, her arms crossed and her golden locks braided loosely into a french braid that looked like it was about to fall apart.  
  
  
Murmuring to herself, she never noticed the heavy door opening, just a crack, but enough for the tiny human on the other side to understand his older sister was over-thinking something. Adhering to the general belief his heart was so pure it was actually gold, something he himself never understood, six years old Aden opened the door wider and slipped out of his bedroom, slipping his tiny arms around his sister’s waist and pressed his head into her stomach, effectively stopping her from pacing.  
  
  
“Aden” she sighed, her arms going around the boy for a few long seconds, before she bent over and picked his small for his age form into her arms, settling the tiny boy on her hip as she stepped into his bedroom, knowing he should be going to sleep soon, the next day being a school day and all.  
  
  
“Clarke?” he says her name in question, his tiny hands playing with the loose strands of her hair. “What is it?”  
  
  
“Nothing, love, it doesn’t matter now.” she tells him as she sets him down on his bed. They are staying in the family apartments in Windsor Castle, with their grandfather, the rooms are furnished with artifacts so old Clarke knows some of them to be originals from the reign of Queen Victoria from over a couple of centuries ago. While the furniture is old, the room is freshly painted in soft creams and whites, some splashes of mint green, they all went well with the deep mahogany hardwood floors and crown moldings. Her brother’s room was an excellent example of the subtle modernization the castle had gone through, while retaining it’s regal feel, the room had a full entertainment unit, and air conditioning, although neither was currently in use.  
  
  
“Stay?” asks Aden, his eyes closing despite his curiosity over his sister’s odd behavior.  
  
  
“Of course.” Clarke smiles at Aden, settling comfortably on the huge bed. She spent the next few minutes running her fingers through his golden locks, her thoughts running around her head, her heart beating quickly, loudly in her ears.  
  
  
When Clarke is sure Aden is sound asleep, she leans in, presses her lips to his forehead and leaves for her own bed, knowing that if she stayed she would worry over her brother and never get any sleep.  
  
  
Showering and crawling into her own bed in the next room over did nothing to contribute for Clarke’s nerves and sleep still eluded her.  
It was still early, even her ageing grandfather was still awake and working, but Clarke who spent the entire day worrying over her brother and her future in equal measures, was spent and ready to put this day behind her.  
  
  
Eventually, Clarke fell into Morpheus comforting arms and slept soundly until morning.  
It was three soft knocks on her bedroom door that woke her up the next day. Looking at the phone on her bedside table she noticed it was early enough that the alarm clock she set the night before wasn’t even close to going off.  
Grumbling to herself, Clarke hopped off her bed and stepped to the door, ready to send away whoever was on the other side, admonishing them for waking her this early on a school day.  
  
  
“Clarke?” the soft baritone on the other side of the door told Clarke she won’t be able to send that person away that easily.  
  
  
“Grandfather” she greeted, her voice scratchy as she opened the heavy door and let her grandfather inside.  
  
  
The quite springy old man stepped into the teenager’s bedroom and made his way to the sitting area set up near the grand fireplace to the left of the door. Sitting down and waiting for his granddaughter to do the same, King George took careful notice of the teenager’s tired features.  
  
  
He knew well that his granddaughter has carried weight far too heavy for her young shoulders for far too long. Living in her twin brother’s shadow has only done her good. She was a mature and responsible young woman, who had a great head on her shoulders and if George had a say to whom the throne would go to in the future, she would be the one he would have chosen. Alas, life do not always give way to people’s wishes and in this instance there wasn’t much he could do.  
  
  
Clarke sits herself, facing George and nodding for the older man to say his piece.  
  
  
“Child,” he begins and in the early hour, Clarke does nothing to correct him, something that gives him a sliver of joy, taking comfort in the little things. “I’ve heard you made a decision about next year.” he tells her softly and Clarke nods in understanding, there are always people talking about her, she has no control over what people are saying about her, and she prefers that as such, saying that separating herself from the people isn’t going to do her much favor in the future.  
  
  
“Who told you?” She asks.   
  
  
“Martha, you know her, always keeping us oldies informed about you children’s latest tricks.” Grinned George and patted her hand. Clarke rolled her eyes affectionately and smiled softly, if somewhat tiredly.   
  
  
“I got in.” She says calmly and points at an opened, official looking letter on the table before them.   
  
  
“Which one is it?” Asks her grandfather kindly.   
  
  
“Georgetown.”  
  
  
“Ahh! I always knew I was your favorite! Even when you are leaving us all behind you are still looking for a way to always keep me with you!” Jokes the old man and Clarke rolls her eyes again.  
  
  
“Not really my intention.” She says as a small grin spreads on her lips.   
  
  
“No matter. Now tell me, child, what is really bothering you?”  
  
  
“Aden. I don't want to leave him behind. Jason won't look out for him the way I do, and you are all too busy to care for a child full time.”  
  
  
“While it’s admirable that you care so much for Aden’s care, but it isn't your responsibility, it's your mother’s.”  
  
  
“It’s not the same, he doesn’t trust her as much as he does me, I’m the only one who can get to him when he’s hiding in his room, refusing to leave. Leaving Aden alone with mum will only hurt the both of them and I don’t want to to do it. I won’t hurt them like that.”  
  
  
“Well, that could be true, but it doesn't change the fact that leaving the country for school might be your best chance for a regular life, like you always wanted.”  
  
  
“Aden is - family is more important than my pipe dream to be normal, granddad.” Clarke stated with her brother’s name but stopped to change it to address their entire family, but they both knew what she meant.  
  
  
“It doesn't have to be one way or the other. Clarke, take the offer, go to school. I promise you that I will care for Aden, and you'll see him on every holiday, and when he is a bit older, I will personally ensure he comes to visit you from time to time.”  
  
  
Clarke swallows, her mouth suddenly dry. This was her out, her way to be normal, out of the limelight and away from her infantile twin that is obviously set on ruining both their lives should she stay.   
  
  
Clarke nods once and reaches for the letter.  
“If I go-”  
  
  
“When you go.” George speaks with a soft, understanding tone.   
  
  
“When I go.” Clarke relents. “What would happen here?”  
  
  
“I will address the public, send you off publicly, claiming you are leaving for Australia, to oversee our charities there, people won't be looking for you in the United States, not with the mess your brother is causing here.”  
  
  
“Thank you, granddad.” Clarke’s throat closed and her voice was husky, she was eternally grateful for her grandfather.  
  
  
“Of course, love, you deserve this. You deserve to have a life of your own. Now go, get yourself a life, maybe a boy.” He suddenly grins mischievously. “Or a girl.”  
  
  
Clarke is bursting at the seams. How did he know? She had always kept this part of her to herself, too afraid of making a scene, wanting to stay both out of the public eye and in her parents’, really, her mother’s good graces.  
  
  
Understanding the look on Clarke’s face, the King calmly pressed his hands on his granddaughter’s shoulders.  
“You have nothing to fear, child, this is your time to shine. Live like you wish to live. No one will bother you there, even on the off chance that we are listening.”  
  
  
Her grandfather’s words weighted on Clarke’s fried nerves and she acknowledged that he was right. It was her time.  
  
  
Leaving his granddaughter to dress for the day, King George made his way quietly to Aden’s bedroom. The boy was sleeping soundly, spread like a starfish in the middle of the too huge bed, looking a lot like his older sister used to when she was his age. Aden’s blonde hair circled his head like a halo, his tiny Cupid-bow mouth open slightly. His noisy breaths and his twitching fingers amused the old man. When Aden was awake he was a ball of energy, always on the move, never resting, not even for a moment, and it seemed at time, that his behavior carried on to his sleep.   
  
  
Looking at the clock on the boy’s nightstand, George sighs. It was time to wake up for the little prince if he was going to make it to school in time.  
  
  
“Aden, good morning son.” George sat on the side of the bed, rubbing Aden’s shoulder softly.  
  
  
“Granddad?” Mumbled the boy, his eyes barely open and his voice as scratchy as his sister’s.   
  
  
“Son, it's time to wake up, get dressed, I will see you in the dining room in 15 minutes, okay?”  
  
  
Despite being half asleep, Aden understood and nodded sleepily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
  
  
“I'll be there.” He murmurs and hops off the bed, making his way to the in-suite bathroom. George chuckles and leaves the boy, making his own way to the dining room for a bite to eat. 


	2. Nine Years Ago: Lexa - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there peeps!  
> Two weeks have gone by and here we are again...  
> As I already explained in my other work, I have been suffering from a back injury for the past three weeks that does not allow me to sit upright most of the time, which makes writing (and editing) so much harder, now, the first few chapters of this work are already written, but they do need to be edited. Hopefully the matter with my back will be resolved quickly, and you won't even notice that I've been somewhat unable to work on my writing.  
> Until next time, have a great week!

Alexandria Woods never wanted for anything in her life. As the only daughter of two business tycoons, both also members of the British aristocracy and title holders, Alexandria herself was raised to embody their position. From studying in the same schools the country’s own princess attended, to showing up to every ball and picnic since hitting puberty on the arm of some handsome boy or another. Alexandria Woods lived by her parents word.   
  
  
At age 18, she finally took matters to her own hands.  
  
  
“You are joining the military? Why?” Augustus Woods asks his only child, bewildered.   
  
  
“I wish to serve the country.” said Alexandria, her voice stone cold and her face expressionless, her parents were always advocates of separating feelings from business, but Alexandria sometimes took it to new levels.  
  
  
Rarely showing emotion, the young woman was fairly often teased in school for being emotionally stunted, but she wasn’t, not at all.  
Growing up in a society where one must adhere by all of society’s rules caused Alexandria to be weary of whom she shows her emotions to. Knowing she was gay since a very young age did not help her social skills at all. When she was about 12 years old, Alexandria was caught up in her first crush over one of her classmates, the young heiress didn’t know what to do with herself and ran to her cousin for advice. The 16 years old Anya Woods was anything but an expert on love, but what she did know and was quick to warn her cousin about, was the fact not many saw homosexual relationships with a kind eye. The bright young Alexandria understood her meaning, Anya may be accepting of her, but there won’t be many, especially in the circles her parents and therefore, she, ran in, would not take it kindly that one of their own is not going in a straight line, pun intended.  
  
  
“That’s it?” asked her mother, Rebecca. “You wish to serve our country?”  
  
  
“Is it not enough?” asks Alexandria, puzzled.  
  
  
“Alexandria, you have never spoken of joining the military before.” says Rebecca, slightly worried that something might have happened to her daughter and that she wishes to run away from whatever it is.  
  
  
“I believe it is time for me to leave your protection and learn more about myself. You always told me that it took more than graduating Business School to lead a company to greatness. I think the military will teach me more than school would ever be able to.”  
  
  
“It will put your life in danger!” cries Rebecca, rising from her seat on the brown leather sofa in Augustus’ study on the first floor in the north wing of their family estate.  
  
  
“It would hardly be a substitute for Business School!” cries Augustus at the same time as his wife, remaining seated behind his dark oak desk.  
  
  
“I know that it won’t be easy, mother, but a sacrifice must be made for me to be able to someday continue to lead our family’s business as well as the both of you do now. And father, I will still be going to attend Business School, after I will serve out my seven year contract.”  
  
  
Rebecca sighed deeply, feeling a growing pressure in her chest that she knew would stay there for the next few years and won’t let up until she knew her daughter was safe back home.  
  
  
“You already enlisted, didn’t you?”  
  
  
Alexandria looks at her mother with a small, satisfied, smirk.  
“Yes. Once I graduate I will be shipping out for basic training in Winchester, and right after that, Officer’s School.”  
  
  
“When did you manage to plan all that?” asks Augustus, confused.  
  
  
“The past year, father.” both parents sighed at their daughter’s words. They knew there was more to it, maybe it was the freedom they knew their daughter would never have here in England, being their daughter had put Alexandria, who was always a very private person in the unwanted spotlight of gossip magazines and the likes, causing her to limit her excursions out of the family estate rare and rather quick.  
  
  
A phone rang and broke the sudden silence that fell over the three. Alexandria pulled her mobile from her dress trousers’ front pocket and swiped the screen, lifting the device to her ear she looked at her parents, nodding at the two stunned adults and left her father’s study as she answered the call.  
  
  
“This is Alexandria Woods…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Answering the call, Alexandria knew who was calling, it could only be her cousin, but the conversation with her parents was becoming a bit stifling so she took her chance and left the study, pretending she had to take the call privately, something her parents understood quite well, since they have been doing the same all her life.  
  
  
“Lexa? What the hell?” asked Anya on the other side of the line. She knew her name and a rather silly photo of her would show up on ther cousin’s mobile screen whenever she called.  
  
  
“I told my parents about the military, it was getting a little too much for me.” Lexa told her cousin as she walked down long, winding hallways and climbed a staircase to reach her room.  
  
  
“How did that go?” asks Anya compassionately.  
  
  
“As well as I could hope. Mother is worried about my life, father is worried about the company’s future.” sighed Lexa as she finally reached her room. She passed the open wood and glass double-doors that marked the entrance to her personal suites and made her way to the balcony at the far side of her suite's’ sitting area, wishing to feel the still somewhat cool air on her skin after being cooped up all day inside.  
  
  
“He does run a Fortune 500 company, and you are his only heir.”  
  
  
“He could go public with the company.” joked Lexa, she knew her father would never do such a thing, he took too much pride in the fact his Fortune 500 company was still completely privately owned.  
  
  
“Not while he’s still alive.” chuckled Anya on the other side, Lexa joined her cousin briefly.  
  
  
“Are you ready for basic training?” asks Anya, who herself joined the military some years ago.  
  
  
“Yes.” tells her Lexa, stressing the word, it wasn’t the first time Anya asked her just that.  
  
  
“It’s nothing like anything you’ve ever done before.” says Anya and Lexa rolls her eyes, she’s been told that before as well.  
  
  
“I will do fine.”  
  
  
“Physically, I have no doubt, Lexa, you are like an Amazonian warrior, but emotionally, you might not be able to take it and retreat even deeper into yourself, and that would be bad, really bad, if people can’t relate to you, they won’t follow you into battle!”  
  
  
“Anya, I will do well enough, and if not, you can reserve the right to tell me I told you so.”  
  
  
Anya chuckles tiredly in her cousin’s ear, and the conversation comes to it’s natural end.  
  
  
“When does your leave end?” asks Lexa.  
  
  
“I going back on Monday.”  
  
  
“Can we meet?”  
  
  
“I’ll come by tonight.”  
  
  
“Thank you.” whispers Lexa and ends the conversation.  
  
  
Placing the mobile back in her pocket, Lexa looks down from her second floor balcony over the family estate. It was all lush grass and other forms of greenery, it was old, but modernized quite a bit over the generations, she liked it here, it’s where she grew up, but something in her couldn’t wait to say goodbye to all this and simply be her, without all the distractions money brings around.  
  
  
She wanted control of her life, and she wasn’t unaware of the irony that she was looking for freedom in the dictatorship hierarchy of the military.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like she promised, Anya came by that very evening.  
  
  
Greeting her aunt and uncle hurriedly, she quickly made her way to Lexa’s suites. Knocking on the open glass paned double doors to not startle her cousin, Anya stepped into the living area of Lexa’s suites with ease, not bothering to wait for her cousin to raise her head from the computer screen she was staring at, no doubt immersed with something Anya couldn’t see.  
  
  
Seating herself on the cream colored leather sofa, the closest seat to Lexa’s own armchair, Anya waited for her cousin to detach herself from the screen and give Anya her full attention.  
  
  
Lexa remained in front of the screen for a couple more minutes before she tapped a few keys and shut the laptop’s screen closed, finally giving her older cousin her full attention.  
  
  
“Anya” she greeted with a soft, relieved, smile.  
  
  
“Alexandria” smirked Anya and Lexa scowled. Her name always sounded pretentious to her, so to her close friends and family, not that she had many, she was Lexa, except her parents, that is, who rather liked her name and much preferred to call her by her given name, much to her chagrin.  
  
  
“Are you here simply to tease me, or are you actually willing to help me?”  
  
  
“I thought you didn’t need any help.” Anya’s smirk was grating Lexa’s already worn nerves.  
  
  
“Never mind, you can go.” Lexa dismissed her cousin with a wave of her hand and was about to return to her laptop when a long fingered hand landed on the closed laptop, preventing Lexa from taking it off the glass low table in front of the sofa.  
  
  
“I’m here because you asked me to be.” said Anya, her tone soft and her smirk dropping, leaving a gentle smile in it’s place.  
  
  
For all her bravado, Anya loved her cousin dearly, and was more than well aware of how sensitive the girl truly was.  
  
  
“Now, tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours.” commanded Anya. Lexa groaned and leaned back into the armchair.  
  
  
Knees to her chest and her arms circling them protectively, Lexa delved into the story of how her day proceeded, telling her cousin of her parents’ reactions to her joining the military and her disappointment in her father, her worry for her mother’s mental well being once she was gone, and the fact that despite it all, she was glad she was doing it, glad to be joining the military.  
  
  
“You do realize you will be risking your life for the next seven years, right?” asks Anya, not sure if her cousin was taking the matter seriously enough.  
  
  
Lexa looks at Anya and nods solemnly.  
“I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I want to help. We are waging war against radical people who don’t care for human lives, I feel like I’m leaving my own fate up to people I don’t know.” Anya takes a moment to think over what she just said.  
  
  
“There are other ways to help the war, Lexa.”  
  
  
“I know.” admits Lexa. “But it doesn’t feel like I’m doing enough.”  
  
  
Anya nods in understanding, this was the reason she joined as well.  
  
  
“I’m proud of you.” she tells Lexa, her voice cracking under the weight of her emotions.  
  
  
“I’m proud of you too.” whispers Lexa as the two cousins gaze into each others eyes.  
  
  
It takes a few minutes, and both their eyes are moist but the two recover their emotionless masks and begin to speak about less depressing matters.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick reminder, this story will be updated on a bi-weekly basis, to allow me to work on both my WIPs.


End file.
